The Traitor
by IAMTHEBADWOLF
Summary: When it's discovered a traitor is in their midst, it's up to Clarke Griffin to save him. -OR- Short one shot if Bellamy B. had helped to build the drop ship camp only to betray them to his true people...
1. Chapter 1

**The Traitor**

"We should kill him."

Murmurs of agreement spread through the group of misfits huddled in front of Clarke Griffin much like a fire in a room full of oil. Disdain filled the blond as she slowly realized that the terrified teenagers had once again reverted to their original- albeit violent- instincts that had ruled when they were first sent to the nuclear war zone that once was the beloved Earth. _Curious,_ Clarke mused, _how swiftly they forget everything they've fought for…_

 _And all because of one man…_

The crowd that had formed outside the drop ship beginning to push forward brought Clarke back to her senses once more. All of sudden, all that mattered was helping them extinguish the clouds that coated their minds and make them understand.

Finding a tall box that formerly held whatever short amount of rations that the mother ship had provided, Clarke hauled herself on top. It served her purposes perfectly, gathering all eyes to her now standing feet above them.

"No! You all have to listen to me! Bellamy Blake may not be what we were all so gullible enough to believe, but that doesn't change what he taught us!"

One, a boy Murphy, who was arguably the closest to the traitor aside from Clarke herself shoved his way to the front of the rioting crowd. "And what? We're all just supposed to trust you because you bedded him? Just because we aren't all sluts doesn't mean we are idiots!" the boy spat.

Much to Clarke's contempt, many before her seemed to nod in agreement. It would seem even those who had originally been in favor of their blond leader's opinions were now shifting sides. She knew her odds were decreasing before her faster than ever but instead of being scared, her vision seemed to burn red. Moments ago, Clarke's mind was only for the protection of the liar she had grown far too attached to, but now, now all she felt was rage and annoyance.

"First of all, you do _not_ talk to me like that ever again. You have no idea about our relationship. Second, no, you don't believe me because I've seen him without a shirt on, you believe me because I'm saying exactly what you already know!"

The girl broke off there, suddenly fully aware of how terrified she was. Clarke wasn't one to balk in the face of danger, but she seemed to visibly shrink before the other teens. The mass grew quiet almost instantaneously, mainly out of pure and unadulterated shock. Clarke Griffin, so- called Queen of the criminal ragtag youths, _never_ let down her walls. She never yelled or cried. Clarke was never less than a statue; pristine, strong, worn but stable. When she spoke again, no one knew what to expect.

"Bellamy Blake was one of the few people I thought I knew. In our world of constant uncertainties, Bell is… he _was_ like the calm in the center of the storm.-" Her voice quivered with every word she spoke, barely over a whisper and yet, everyone clung to each of them as they fell, "He stood for goodness, for justice, hope… love… and so much more. He was the peaceful, levelheaded leader during the times when I was a crappy and reckless one. He led me to believe- to believe that we had a chance for more than just survival. For lives, for feelings, for a home. And- and you all are right. Bellamy Blake _is_ a liar. He _is_ a spy. He _is_ a traitor. He volunteered to place the nooses around our necks… and yet, he also showed us how to live. Before he was out steadfast kind, we were simply anarchy, a vile mess of people. Not only did he give us our tools for survival and the basic knowledge of what to do with them, he also gave us moral and a kindness we lacked. He formed our little village into a place where people could live with a voice, without shame, and most importantly, live without fear of being killed for speaking out. For that, we ought to at least give him the same in return… Right?"

Clarke's voice grew increasingly more sturdy as she went, hoping that she wasn't alone in her pleas, that someone else, _anyone_ would agree with her.

She didn't expect the entire group to believe her. When the nods began to spread to small smiles and whispered notes of concurrence, it became clear to Clarke that she was a far better public speaker than she had originally thought. But unfortunately, the decision to postpone an execution was only the start.

"So, what do we do with Bellamy Blake?"

 **AN- Hey guys! So just a super short one shot that came to me yesterday. I don't think I'll continue it, but if you all like it, maybe I will? Dunno know! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Comments make me smile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Weiiird… I've never posted an AN at the beginning of a chapter… Anyway! I just wanted to pop in a say that for the purposes of this story, Bellamy is a bit more like book Bellamy than TV Bellamy. By that I mean, when he helps with the camp (all the flashbacks) are a serious but happy and kind version, a side that TV Bell reserves only for certain time (*COUGH*Clarke!) Also, Raven and Clarke are buds but I dunno if I'm gonna bring up Finn much, cause I hate him...a lot... Continuing on...**

Kissing Bellamy Blake for the first time had been like taking the first slow sip of ice cold water on a summer day, when you hadn't realized you needed it so badly. It had been rather sudden, despite what Clarke's close friends had said; "Slow burn!" and "We all knew it was coming." The day has been spent debating whether resource teams should be dedicated towards making the external walls higher or spreading them out to make way for additional shelters. At the time, the argument had seemed to either side similar to the decision on if groups should try to build rockets and go back to the Ark. The opposition was simply preposterous! Looking back, though, Clarke couldn't think of a sillier thing to rage about.

When the two finally decided the best route was to take a break, the sun having already set, they left the tent that served as a council room to find the camp was completely deserted, all the others having gone to sleep already. Bellamy, being the gentleman he was, had insisted he ought to walk his blond co-leader to her tent. ' _One never knows what to expect when living with a band of criminals'_ He had said. The sentence had seemed rather ironic to Clarke, beings the fact that the only reason both of them were in the camp was that they were criminals themselves. Today the memory made perfect sense.

When they finally reached Clarke's tent, on the clear opposite side of the encampment, the blond has come up with the perfect counter to the last argument he had purposed in the meeting. The entire walk, she had been focused solely on the topic and was so proud of her now flawless wording. It was sure to swing his mind.

As her last chance for the night was nearly, the flap on her tent clearly visible despite the darkness, she opened her mouth to speak. Unfortunately, Clarke had thought to ease Bellamy back into the conversation with a "So, looking back on that topic…" started, thus alerting the tall man to yet another argument. The girl had expected some grunts or maybe even a sarcastic groan… what had happened was completely against prediction.

As his gruff hand shot up to her light hair, Bell had muttered something along the lines of ' _Shut up, Princess'._ Without even a second to process, he had bent down and was kissing her. Bellamy told Clarke later that he had been wanting to do that for quite sometime.

How she hadn't seen through him, Clarke couldn't guess. _Maybe I did,_ she secretly hoped. Even worse, she sometimes thought that maybe she was his only exeption in the grand deception that he had played. The strong willed girl desperately wanted to hate him for his lies, for making her a pawn in the mess he'd made, but she found no resolve.

Two days had passed since the 100 had discovered their beloved leader's true intent amongst them. When they had first exited the drop ship upon landing on the ground, it was obvious the Bellamy Blake was not one of the imprisoned youths due to his being at least five years to old. He had claimed that, after learning some secrets about their former home, he was lawless in his attempts to escape the sinking ship. The fanciful story that the older boy had woven was so detailed and colorful that most had little difficulty believing the tale of a daring escape that had included shooting the leader of the great sky ship. The terrified teenagers were quick to elect him sole leader, king, or whatever colony they sought to built. It was only on his protests that a co-leader was considered. As the only one with not only medical, but also scientific and civil knowledge, that role fell to Clarke Griffin, immediately nicknamed 'princess' by Bellamy despite her technical queenship.

And now, Clarke desperately missed the man she had come to know. That Bellamy had been charismatic and funny but the person bent before her now, tied to the center beam in an uninhabited tent was so far from Bell that it seemed impossible they were one in a same. _Right,_ Clarke thought, _Because Bellamy Blake was a facade, a fake created by the spy in front of me._ The blond stood at the entrance of the structure now used as a holding cell, trying to bring herself to speak. She had decided that it was finally time to confront the issue at hand. As the leader of the Camp, it was now up to her to fix these sorts of messes. And yet, Clarke sought to postpone it for as long as possible, for the same reason one might avoid a cheating ex. She was scared, and not even half for herself. The hole she felt in her chest, a spot devote of emotions was terrifying. _What if I treat him like my enemy?_ The girl kept thinking. _Or worse, like the man I love?_ So many struggles bore down at her that all she could do when she finally forced herself to go to him, was stare.

Finally she got up the nerve.

"We know you're a grounder. Or rather, the Grounder King. But that much you ought to have guessed. What we don't know, is why you came?"

After what felt like hours, his eyes rose to meet her fiery gaze only to match it.

 **AN- Guess who's baaack! So! Questions? Comments? Ideas? Review or PM! See ya soon**


End file.
